unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Frazer
Chloe Frazer is an Australian treasure hunter introduced in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Chloe and Nathan Drake were in a relationship for some time in the past before the events of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. A skilled professional, little is known about Chloe's history but she's regarded as being in high demand and is referred to as the best driver in the business multiple times. She has gained a reputation for her unscrupulous methods, and her views on morality are far more flexible than Drake's. Chloe will serve as the protagonist of Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. Biography An Australian native, Chloe Frazer is as tough and capable as she is beautiful. She's known throughout Drake's world as a gifted and adaptable treasure hunter with a long list of impressive accomplishments to her name. Equally comfortable in a gunfight or a fistfight — whatever the occasion demands — she's in hot demand for jobs that lesser fortune hunters would turn down flat. Although Flynn doesn't realize it, Nate and Chloe go way back, well before Nate's previous adventure, and Nate is surprised — and a bit delighted — to see her when they're re-introduced to one another. Witty and practical, she makes a great addition to any team, although her moral compass has a tendency to spin and her reckless nature can sometimes make her unpredictable. Chloe obviously values her friends — but she also has a strong sense of self-preservation and self-interest. It's not always clear to those around her which side of her character will win out when push comes to shove... Uncharted comic [[Volkov Castle|'Volkov Castle']] As Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan plan to steal the Amber Seal (that reveals the whereabouts of the Amber Room in Agartha) from a black auction being held in Volkov Castle, Ukraine, they arrive the next night scouting out the castle grounds, marking patrol routes and a secret entrance. But while they're doing this, Nate is discovered by Chloe, who points her gun at him and says: As she is about to shoot Nate, he is able to throw dust into her eyes and escape. At the auction, Nate is caught by Russian mob leader Mykola Rusnak for snooping around but Chloe claims he's with her. Nate doesn't thank her and plans to steal the Amber Seal before the auction. However, Chloe appears to be trying to steal the artifact too, and she and Nate get into a scuffle. After the fight, they stumble upon the Amber Seal, but Chloe accidentally sets off the alarm. Nate and Chloe escape outside and Chloe flees while Nate takes the Seal for himself. Later that night, Drake and Sully are rescued by Chloe from Rusnak, who had held them captive. The trio drives away in a jeep and Chloe performs a risky maneuver to send the pursuing Rusnak off the side of a cliff to his death. Nate and Sully allow Chloe to tag along with them to find the Amber Room. North Pole After the train ride to the North Pole, Nate, Sully, and Chloe locate the airstrip where Michael and Rose Doughty (siblings who are also searching for the Amber Room) are about to depart to Agartha. The trio plans to steal the Doughtys' plane, but they are caught and the siblings force Sully to fly them to Agartha or else they will kill Chloe. Sully complies and flies the plane through a gorge into a cave. As Sully stays behind to fix the damages to the plane, the group finds Sir Richard Byrd's encampment and Chloe discovers that the Amber Room was destroyed. As Michael and Rose are arguing on how to restore their family name, Nate and Chloe escape through the main doors leading to Agartha. Nate and Chloe are pursued by the Doughtys and their hired mercenaries. After the two jump over a gap, they come across a bridge made of World War II planes, suspended over a river of lava. Chloe realizes that Nate allowed her tag along because he is attracted to her. As they continue on in a tunnel, Chloe accidentally falls into a hole. Nate slides down into the hole to find Chloe unharmed, but the Doughtys have caught up to them. However, the Smoking Gods (creatures that live in Agartha) attack and kill the mercenaries. After Chloe saved Nate from a Smoking God, she grabs a rocket launcher and shoots the walls to create a cave in, holding the Smoking Gods back. The group then sees Agartha ahead of them in the tunnel. Agartha As Michael and Rose marvel at the city, Chloe pulls out her camera and takes a picture of a flying machine for her client. Michael plans to kill Nate, but Chloe pulls her gun out on him. Rose intervenes, resulting in a scuffle between her and Chloe with Rose defeating her. While Michael holds Nate and Chloe at gun point, Rose finds a wall made of diamonds that's holding back a flow of lava. Rose and Michael get into another argument with Rose killing him and she pulls a diamond out of the wall, releasing the lava. The lava flow kills Rose while Chloe and Nate run. The Smoking Gods pursue them as the city collapses. Nate falls into a river of lava, but Chloe comes back to save him by having Sully fly in with the plane. The trio escapes through a volcano as it erupts and wash ashore on a beach. Later that night while Sully is flirting with women on the beach, Chloe and Nate go to a hotel room and make love. The next morning, Chloe leaves a note on the bed for Nate that says: "See you around, cowboy. No regrets." Chloe is seen driving away in a jeep on the phone with her client. She tells him that she has obtained pictures of the flying machines in Agartha and wants her money ready for her. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves ''(2009) [[The Beach Bar|Beach Bar]] Nathan Drake is taking time out at a bar when he his approached by Chloe and Harry Flynn who ask him to assist them in stealing a Mongolian oil lamp from an Istanbul museum that may hold the answer to the location of Marco Polo's Lost Fleet. Before they leave, Chloe finds Nate taking a rest in his hotel room, and having dated years ago, they argue about him walking out on her. However, they reconcile and decide to go through with the job as planned, but then run away together after taking their cut of the profits. [[Istanbul Palace Museum|Istanbul]] Flynn and Nate acquire the lamp, which contains a map showing that the Lost Fleet had been transporting the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, before being thrown ashore on Borneo by a tsunami. Taking the map, Flynn betrays Nate by shooting the museum's display cases, alerting the guards. Nate is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Victor Sullivan and Chloe secure his release. [[Borneo|Borneo]] Flynn brings the information to the Serbian war criminal Zoran Lazarevic. They work together to try and find the Cintamani Stone which supposedly grants immortality to the one who controls it. They, along with Chloe (who is acting as a double agent, secretly helping Nate), travel to Borneo in search of the Lost Fleet. Chloe assists Nate and Sullivan in their search for the Cintamani Stone by setting up a distraction along the edge of Lazarevic's camp with C4 charges. Eventually, the trio finds a tomb containing the bodies of Polo's shipmates, as well as a golden Tibetan Phurba and a map that has a message on it from Polo, pointing towards a specific temple in Nepal. They also learn that the Lost Fleet never took the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, and deduce that Lazarevic is in fact trying to pick up Polo's exact trail back to Shambala. As they leave the tomb, Chloe "betrays" them as Flynn and Lazarevic's men show up. Chloe takes the map from them and gives it to Flynn. Flynn learns of the temple in Nepal and tells Chloe and two soldiers to take Nate and Sullivan back to Lazarevic to be killed. However, Chloe shoots the two soldiers and tells Nate to go to Nepal, where she will meet him. Rather than go to Nepal, Sullivan decides to take a vacation. [[Nepal|Nepal]] In Nepal, Chloe assists Nate in finding the hidden temple. Along the way, they encounter Elena Fisher and Jeff, Fisher's cameraman. Elena is in Nepal reporting on the crimes of Lazarevic, who has turned the city into a warzone searching for the Cintamani Stone. When they find the temple, Chloe and Nate complete a series of puzzles to learn that the Cintamani Stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. As they exit the temple, Lazarevic's men ambush them, and Jeff is wounded. Nate insists on escaping Nepal with Elena and the injured Jeff, despite Chloe's strong disapproval. The group eventually reaches a dead end. Hearing more soldiers coming up behind them, Chloe once again betrays the group, holding them at gunpoint when Flynn and the mercenaries show up in the room and Flynn orders her to be taken to a train. Jeff is executed by Lazarevic, and after failing to bargain with him, Nate and Elena make an escape. [[Train|Train]] Nate and Elena are separated when he boards Lazarevic's train in an effort to rescue Chloe. After fighting through several waves of Lazarevic's mercenaries and Lieutenant Draza, Nate finally catches up with Chloe. However, she refuses to leave with him, stating that she didn't want to be rescued in the first place. They argue, but Flynn shoots him in the abdomen. Chloe manages to stop Flynn from killing Nate long enough for him to retreat into another car. As he collapses, he shoots a gas canister in an effort to kill the soldiers advancing towards him, but in doing so, derails the train, which is left hanging over a cliff. [[The Monastery|The Monastery]] Chloe doesn't see Nate again until much later. Having survived the train crash, Nate, with Elena's help, trails Lazarevic through the Himalayas to reacquire the Phurba dagger. He finds Chloe, Flynn and Lazarevic in the room believed to hold the key to Shambala. Lazarevic is angry that Flynn has been no help so far. When Chloe is alone, Nate takes the dagger from her, before finally opening the gate to Shambala. [[Shambhala|Shambhala]] ''.]] Nate leaves Elena in the care of Chloe when he goes to kill Lazarevic, and tells Chloe to escape Shambhala immediately. After defeating Lazarevic, Nathan saves Chloe from a Guardian, and the three of them quickly evacuate the city as it begins to crumble. They return to a nearby Tibetan Village, and Chloe decides that it's her turn to walk away, realizing that Nate is in love with Elena. Sully promptly chases after her. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception ''(2011) Since the events of ''Uncharted 2, Chloe has remained in the business of treasure hunting and has returned to help Nate in his quest to find the Atlantis of the Sands. [[London|''London]] Whilst Nate, Sully and Charlie Cutter act out the set up in order to flush out Marlowe, Chloe waits in her van for them to return. Once the setup has ran smoothly, she follows Marlowe's car, watching it disappear through a green door. When the others arrive, she hands them torches and guns and the four of them investigate the garage. Inside, Nate discovers a secret entrance to Marlowe's base. Sully, Nate and Cutter go deeper underground, while Chloe waits up top with the getaway van. Chloe is waiting when her three allies emerge, and they escape in her van. When they reach safety, the four of them discuss the next step. They decide that Nate and Sully will travel to France, while Cutter and Chloe will go to Syria. [[Syria|Syria]] and Chloe.]] After exploring the Syrian castle, Chloe and Cutter bump into Nate and Sully. Nate had feared that Talbot's men had captured them, but instead realises that Chloes phone was broken (as usual) and Cutter had not topped up his pre-paid phone. The four of them fight through the castle until they reach the pillars marking the entrance to the crypt. Using Cutter's notes, Chloe discovers that the entrance lies at the middle pillar. They make their way into the crypt. Cutter, drugged by Talbot, attacks Nate, clutching at his neck. Chloe begs Cutter to stop. Cutter snaps out of it, letting go of Drake. After acquiring the amulet, the heroes hear Talbot's agents searching for them. They quickly discover an exit, but this only leads to Talbot. The four heroes are separated from Talbot and his men by a deadly drop. Cutter shoots Talbot after pretending to still be drugged, and the four of them run for it. Chloe, Sully, and Nate make it to safety, while Cutter ends up trapped on a tower, confronted by Marlowe and, much to his shock, a very much alive Talbot. They light a fire before him. Chloe finds it unbearable. Eventually Cutter jumps, breaking his leg. This forces Sully to carry him out of the castle whilst Nate and Chloe fend off Marlowe's agents. They come across a tour bus and steal it to escape. Chloe confronts Nate in the bus, explaining it was too close. She tries to convince him to abandon the quest, but Cutter warns Nate that if he does he will never forgive him. As he later continues onto Yemen with Nate, Sullivan confirms to Elena that Chloe backed out when Cutter broke his leg. ''Uncharted: The Lost Legacy ''(2017) Chloe will appear in this standalone expansion of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, working with former Shoreline leader Nadine Ross to find the Tusk of Ganesha in India. Multiplayer skins & Variants Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Skins *Chloe Frazer *Winter Chloe *London Chloe *Heist Chloe *Prison Chloe *Military Chloe *Apocalypse Chloe Pre-set Outfits *Crocodile Chloe *Clockwork Chloe *Catastrophe Chloe *Cockpit Chloe *Criminal Chloe Character design Personality Chloe has a dry sense of humor and a rather complicated personality. Initially, she appears to value her own well being above all else, but her attitude changes towards the end of ''Uncharted 2. Chloe is first and foremost a survivor; that is, she displays this attitude. She is very willing to walk away from situations she knows are above her accepted danger and is frivolous with human life that is not her own. This is seen with Jeff, as she is ready to leave him behind compared to the more idealistic Nate and Elena. Despite this, she is willing to put her life at risk for those she cares about. This is seen with Charlie, presented in a very similar situation to Jeff. Though his wounds were not mortal he still slowed the group down significantly. She is quick to take action and stays positive in dangerous situations. She is intelligent and very aware of her limits. Like Sully and Elena, Chloe is against Nate finding Ubar and attempts to talk him out of it, knowing that he is risking all their lives for no real gain. Appearance Chloe is very physically attractive, and is constantly seen as such, this being one of the main reasons Elena Fisher was jealous of her when she turned up with Nate. Tall, with dark hair tied back, usually wearing clothes to display her figure, she was described by the developers as 'one of their favourite characters to create'. Her ass is a running joke, not only in the games, but within the community itself, and much of Nate's ass-related humour comes from this. She is confident in herself and usually makes a witty remark back, unlike Elena, who sighs when Nate seems to make a joke about the 'view' when they're climbing. In all, Chloe is very much presented as a much more sensual character than Elena, with Hennig describing her as the 'darker side of Nate, and the bad girl to Elena's very innocent girl-next-door'. Developer Comments Relationships ;Nathan Drake :Chloe's relationship with Nate was rocky, as he describes it as "complicated" and he walked out on her for unknown reasons. When they're reunited in Among Thieves, they both wish to reconcile. Nate and Chloe both go to great lengths to save each other; on the train, she stops Flynn from killing Nate and later pleads with him not to go after Lazarevic, refusing to leave Shambala until he returns. Ultimately, despite her feelings, Chloe accepts that Nate has fallen for Elena and they break up amicably, still good friends, though, as seen in Drake's Deception. ;Elena Fisher :Initially, Chloe and Elena are at odds over their feelings for Nate. Elena's judgment changes after Chloe wants to leave an injured Jeff, Elena's camera man, behind after he is wounded, and seems to show hostility towards Chloe. When Chloe turns on them to protect her cover, Elena is against Nate's determination to rescue her, but still helps him when he tells her why she did it. At the end of the game, the two women bond when they cooperate in Shambala. ;Victor Sullivan :Victor appears to show a large interest for Chloe, as seen in the Uncharted 2: Among Thieves ending. She doesn't seem to mind him. They appear as friends in Uncharted 3, fist bumping and joking with each other. ;Charlie Cutter :They appear to be good friends, but when Charlie is wounded in Syria, it is Chloe who expresses the most concern, expressing she can't even watch when it seems likely Charlie is going to die, and she is the one to bring him out of his drugged state when he is strangling Nate. She also stops Sully from killing him. After Cutter is injured, Chloe decides the hunt is too risky and backs out. Appearances/Actors Appears In ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' *Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place (flashback) *Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering *Chapter 3 - Borneo (voice) *Chapter 4 - The Dig *Chapter 5 - Urban Warfare *Chapter 6 - Desperate Times *Chapter 7 - They're Coming With Us *Chapter 8 - The City's Secret *Chapter 9 - Path of Light *Chapter 10 - Only One Way Out *Chapter 11 - Keep Moving *Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch (cameo) *Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision *Chapter 23 - Reunion (cameo) *Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala *Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise *Chapter 26 - Tree of Life *Multiplayer ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' *Chapter 4 - Run to Ground *Chapter 5 - London Underground (cameo) *Chapter 8 - The Citadel *Chapter 9 - The Middle Way *Multiplayer ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' *Chapter 4 - A Normal Life (mentioned) *Multiplayer Trivia * Chloe has a custom .45 Defender that can be purchased in the Bonus menu, after Uncharted 2: Among Thieves has been completed. * She appears to have a dagger in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, but does not use it. * Before Nathan, Sully, Cutter, and Chloe part ways to France and Syria, Chloe reflects on the possible dangers from the last time they travelled the world. Her point is later proved when Cutter breaks his leg. * In both games Chloe appears in, she has been described as being "the best driver in the business" first by Harry Flynn and secondly by Charlie Cutter. * While in London, she drives a . * Chloe, alongside Talbot, shares her surname with an automobile marques from the 1900s. *Chloe and Elena Fisher were the only lead characters in the series to hit Nathan Drake (Elena giving him a right hook on the side of his left eye in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, while Chloe kneed him in the crotch in the ''Uncharted'' comic). *Sully met Elena before Chloe, but the comic would dispute this; Sully has only just recently met Chloe in Uncharted 2 while in the comic he has already befriended her, though the comic isn't acknowledged at any point in the games — the comic could be considered to be non-canon for this reason. *As stated in the Uncharted 2 section, she was once in love with Nate, but since the end of Uncharted 2, she has accepted that he is in love with Elena. *Chloe was so heavily promoted during development of Uncharted 2 that it was initially believed that she would serve as Elena Fisher's replacement in the game. *Claudia Black was going to be the original voice for Elena. * In The Last of Us art book, there is a picture of Chloe Frazer at the store in Pittsburgh. * Even though she only appears in the multiplayer mode for Uncharted 4, she is mentioned in the main story. In Nate's attic, there is an invite from her asking Nate to go after some treasure if he's up to it, but he declines. * Bruce Strayley stated in a interview in regards to Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, Chloe is half Indian. Gallery See Chloe Frazer/Gallery de:Chloe Frazer es:Chloe Frazer ru:Хлоя Фрейзер pt-br:Chloe Frazer ja:クロエ・フレイザー __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Characters in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Characters in Uncharted comic Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Protagonists Category:Nate's Allies